Runaway
by Haruka Kimura
Summary: "Hey!" he called. Something was missing when he felt his pockets... Then he shouted, "Thief!" as the small child ran away. [Writer's block - -]
1. Asuka

**Chapter 1: Asuka**

_Ah! There he (or she) is! One, two, three…_

The blonde boy or girl turned around, making the small child in dirty, white rags fall backwards.

"Awww man!" the child pouted. "So close!"

The blonde stared down at the small child who looked no younger than nine. "Hey… are you ok?" he finally asked. The child looked up at him, blinking his bright blue eyes, which looked rather feminine.

The child didn't answer… instead, _he _ran for it!

"Hey!" Kurapika called. _Something felt missing… _when he felt his pockets… that child was a thief!

**Three years later…**

The child had snuck onto a boat that was leaving for Whale Island. "He" hid in the small barrel, snacking on apples that were thrown in without care. When the Captain docked the boat, the child sneaked onto the island.

Kurapika was eating in a restaurant when he spotted a spider. His eyes glowed a bright red for a brief moment before he stabbed the spider with a fork.

He had failed to notice the child sitting next to him until he felt a tugging on his sleeve of the tabard.

"_Mister_?" the child spoke with innocence in his smile. Except he wasn't a _him_. Kurapika was surprised when he realized that this was the child from three years ago! This _child _had somehow found a white t-shirt, a red scarf, yellow shorts, and red and white sneakers. The child stared at Kurapika's half-eaten food, which he gave to the child.

"What is your name, Mister?"

"Kurapika," Kurapika answered hesitantly.

"Thank you, Mister Kurapika!" the child smiled. "My name's Asuka! Nice to meet you!"

_Did this child really just give her name to a stranger?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hey, Mister Kurapika-"

"Just call me _Kurapika_."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.**

**Review?**


	2. Killua

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Wow!**

**So I'm probably going to be jumping around a bit…**

**Chapter 2: Killua**

Asuka scanned the tunnel ahead of her, filled with applicants. Most of them were men.

"Excuse, me, Miss." Asuka jumped when a small voice spoke. She turned her head to get a look at a green blob. _Was it human? _She wondered, staring at the green blob. "Here's your tag. Please wear it on all times."

"What's your name, um, mister?" Asuka grabbed the number tag, one hundred.

"Mr. Beans."

"My name's Asuka," she smiled. Then she went back to scanning the people around her. A boy, number 99, had caught her eye. His hair was as white as a fluffy snowball. He had blue eyes, and wore a purple sweater and purple and white sneakers.

"Ah!" she saw a man coming over to her, holding a can of juice.

"Hi," he said. "You must be a rookie, I'm Tompa! Please accept this as a token of friendship!"

_Eugh, that's so cheesy! _Asuka snickered, accepting the can before giving it a second thought.

"Maybe… not," she threw the can onto the ground, and its contents spilled. "It looks weird. Bye!"

Tompa sweat dropped. "W-wait! I can give you some information about the other rookies!" Asuka stopped to look at him.

"Really?" her face brightened.

"Yea…" Tompa said.

"Ok, so tell me… who's that guy with the bald head," she put a finger under her chin.

"Well, he's Hanzo…" and so Tompa started to tell her information that he knew.

.

.

.

.

"So, thanks, Tompa!" Asuka thanked Tompa as a person with no mouth appeared.

"Lilililililililili…" caught the applicants' attention toward a person with no mouth.

"The time for the reception is over. Here I am," a suit clad man announced. "Now the exam can begin. This way please." The man pointed to the dark, narrow tunnel. "And-"

_Blah, blah, blah_. Asuka rolled her eyes as she and the others started to walk.

Faster.

Faster.

And faster.

_Aw man, this sucks… _Asuka groaned and saw that she was behind the blonde, Kurapika, the boy in green, and the doctor man. A white haired boy zoomed past her with his skateboard.

"Hey, that's cheating!" the doctor man shouted. "This is supposed to be an endurance test!"

"Hey! That's so cool!" Asuka squealed as she and the green boy ran to catch up with the white haired boy.

"I'm Gon! Age twelve!" the green boy introduced himself.

"I'm Asuka! And I'm also twelve!"

The white haired boy's eyes blinked. _Asuka... _The name sounded familiar to him… Nah, he shrugged it off.

"Killua," he said.

Pant. Pant.

Gon turned his back to see his friend, Leorio, panting. "Hey, leave him," Killua spoke.

"But…"

Suddenly Leorio started running and took off his clothes! Asuka had to cover her eyes for that.

"Mister! How old are you?" Asuka called.

"I'm around your guys' age!" Leorio replied, making time stop and Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and Asuka freeze.

_What a weird bunch of people _Killua thought. _Whatever._

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH. I **_**wish.**_

**Eh, I guess I'll follow the anime (1999 and 2011) and make a character arc for Asuka. I dunno. Well, review, please?**

**Question: What do you want to see in this story?**


	3. New x Phase

**Chapter 3: Next x Phase**

After separating from Gon and Killua, Asuka found herself next to Hanzo, listening to _every _word he spoke. How the heck did he even have the energy to run while speaking?

"Um, I'm going to my friends now…" Asuka said. "I'll talk to you later, Hanzo. Ja!"

"Huh? Wait, friend!" Hanzo called as Asuka was trying to find Gon and Killua.

"Gooooonnnn! Killlluuuuaaa!" her mouth formed an "O" shape. "Gooooooonnnn! Kyaaaa!"

Unfortunately for Asuka, she tripped. "Wah!" And then she began to cry.

Sniffle. Sniffle.

"A-asuka! Are you ok?" a familiar voice said. Asuka immediately stopped crying and perked her head up to see Kurapika. "Kurapika!" she sniffled and attached herself to him. Kurapika was taken aback. He never noticed it, but Asuka almost looked liked _him _with her blonde hair. But he wasn't really sure…

"C'mon! We have to keep moving!" Leorio shouted as Kurapika lifted Asuka up onto her back.

Asuka grinned inwardly. _Kurapika looks like big brother!_

"Kurapika? Can I call you onii-chan?" Asuka questioned.

"Uh, ok?" Kurapika answered hesitantly.

"Yay! Onii-chan!" Asuka giggled like a five year old.

_**Timeskip (doesn't everyone hate those? xD)...**_

And so Kurapika carried small Asuka to the next phase.

"I'm Menchi! And this is Buhara! We're Gourmet Hunters!"

Just then Buhara's stomach growled.

"It's time, Buhara?" Menchi looked at Buhara and nodded. "Our next phase is... Cooking!"

**And cut! Sorry for the late update! It's not fun when you're sick (Ugh, I can't even think right…). But I tried my best - you can tell this chapter is a little crappy. I hope you enjoyed. Also, I have been rewatching some of the episodes again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter. **_**I wish. **_

**Leave a review?**


	4. Gourmet x Hunters' x Challenge! - Part 1

**Chapter 4: Gourmet x Hunters' x Challenge - Part 1**

"_It's time, Buhara?" Menchi looked at Buhara and nodded. "Our next phase is... Cooking!"_

**HUNTER X HUNTER**

"My order is…" Buhara announced. "A roast pig! My favorite… Using the most dangerous pig in the world in this forest living in this forest… The Great Stamp," he drooled.

"Great Stamp?" People chorused and suddenly a stampede of pigs trampled over some of the applicants.

"Ooooh! Look, pigs!" Asuka chirped. "Ne, ne, onii-chan? Don't they look kawaii?"

"K-kawaii?" Kurapika sweat dropped. "U-um, er, yeah, sure, Asuka-chan," he stuttered on the last part of the sentence.

"Yay! Onii-chan agrees with me!"

"Onii-chan?" the white-haired kid questioned Kurapika, who turned a bright red.

"She calls you 'onii-chan'? Hahaha!~" Killua teased.

"Don't laugh at onii-chan!" Asuka pouted, sticking her tongue out. "Big meanie!"

_**Half an hour later…**_

"Guys! The top of their heads are their weak spots!" Gon told Kurapika, Leorio, Killua, and Asuka.

"Their heads?" Asuka nodded, getting the message. Then she climbed all the way up the tree and waited for the pig to come. "Here, piggy, piggy~"

Her expression turned dark as she jumped off the tree and onto the pig. It squealed and dropped to the ground. "HA!~ Asuka vs. Piggy! Asuka won!" she giggled.

Later, all of the applicants roasted their pigs to give to Buhara, who immediately passed all of them without second thoughts.

Menchi sighed. "Buhara, you can't just go passing all of them… Well, my next challenge…

is sushi!" she said.

"Sushi?" all of the applicants gaped.

"What's that?" Asuka asked Kurapika, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I've read about it in a book before… it's like a small culinary dish…" said Kurapika.

"Ohhhh."

"Well, get going, people!" Menchi snapped.

**It's too hot… Ugh. Ew. I'm like sweating right now. Bruh, I want some ice-cream. But I don't have any. :( I tried my best.**

**Anyway, would you guys read a Killua's Sister fanfic?**

**Please review. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH. **_**I wish**_**.**

**Thanks to all those who favorited, followed, and reviewed!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Tiff (Guest): Uh, please don't die… Here's a new chapter!~ **

**CursedXQueenXDoll: Um, here's a longer chapter? Thanks for the review!~**

**AngelHeartsX: You'll probably know how "Asuka-chan" looks like in a few more chapters. I might draw her as the cover image~**

**selfishly: Here's the next chapter!~**

**H x H Critic (Guest): Here's the next chapter!~ And more of Kurapika! :c**

**xXSaSuHiNaxX: Here's the next chapter!~ **

**Magicath1: Here ya go!~**

**Any anime suggestions similar to Hunter x Hunter? Please leave a suggestion for an anime. (I like adventure, action, fantasy… some shows I watched are on my profile)**

**Thanks for reading!~**


End file.
